Harry Potter and the Son of Evil
by Jes Jes Binks
Summary: It's been 4 years after Hogwarts.Voldemort has finally been destroyed. Or has he? Harry is an Auror and Seeker, engaged to his own goddess, Aphrodite 'Ditzy' Love. But something is about to change everything. Is Harry really going to have the happy ending


This is my first HP story that takes place after Hogwarts. I have a few others that introduce some MAJOR characters and incedents. Like, Draco (sometime durling Harry's 5th year) becomes friends with Harry. And Hedwig transformation to human. And blah, blah, blah. I'm going to introduce a few new character so you won't be in the blue. And please don't discriminate my fanfic. I have a wild imagination, so somethings are kina weird. Oh, and I won't mention the Quidditch teams name, for now. It is Chudly Cannons, right?  
  
Stavos Snape- Snape's eldest child; husband of Egpytian archiologist witch, Pharani; Cleopatra Snape-Malfoy's father  
  
Gwen Snape-Katin- Snape's daughter; new Potions master  
  
Cleopatra Snape-Malfoy- Snape's granddaughter; Stavos and  
  
Aphrodite Love- great granddaughter of the Greek goddess, Aphrodite; Keeper of the British Quidditch team  
  
Jeremiah Potter- yeap, it's Harry older brother; was pretty much unknown till Harry's 5th year  
  
Rose Potter- Harry's twin sister; the reason why Jeremiah and Rose were not killed or know is because they were tooked from James and Lily by the Death Earters who didn't get Harry, and were killed by Jeremiah, the kid was genius for his age; you'll find out how he killed them in my story of Harry's 5th year  
  
Hedwig- I know, we all know who Hedwig is. But in truth (in my fan fics) Hedwig was a Animalgus who was an owl and stayed as one because she told Lupin that she would be Harry's guardian and only once Jeremiah, Harry, Rose, and Aphrodite were united would she become human again; she marries Sirius after wards  
  
Well that all, I can think of. Well, I think Gwen Snape (Snape's wife, who their daughter was named after) might be mentioned a few times. Other than that you'll ctach on.  
  
Harry Potter and the Son of Evil  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Pleasant Surprise  
  
It was a beautiful spring day, a perfect day for a picnic. Which is what was going on for Aphrodite and Harry. It was 4 years after their last year at Hogwarts; 4 years after the fall of Voldmort. Harry was the Seeker for the British team and an Auror. Aphrodite also is on the Quidditch team as a Keeper and a job in the Wizards and Witch Communication and Magical Creatures Offices. Three days ago Hermione and Ron just got married and left for their honeymoon. Draco and Cleo had been gone a week. And Sirius and Hedwig left for a trip a few weeks ago. Also, Fred, George, and their families had moved to find a bigger place to live, as Weasley Wizard Wheezes was the top wizard joke store. Plus, Gwen and Kyle had left for deeper study of the Dark Arts. So Harry and Aphrodite were the only ones around. Course, Jeremiah and Rose were home.  
  
"Harry, is there something you want to tell me?" Aphrodite asked leaning on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Harry said hugging Aphrodite closer.  
  
"You got that look in your eyes and the touch. What is it Harry?"  
  
"I want to walk around the park before I tell you," Harry said standing up.  
  
Aphrodite held her hand up and Harry helped her up. They kissed before they walked around the park. Harry glanced at Aphrodite, who looked like a goddess.  
  
"Of course she looks like a goddess," Harry said in his mind. "She's the great-granddaughter of the Goddess of Love."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Aphrodite laughed and stopped. "Are you ready to tell me yet?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, sometimes, when I'm around you make me forget everything."  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"Let me put it to you this way: I can only think of you."  
  
"You flirt," Aphrodite laughed, kissing him on the lips. "Now what is it?"  
  
"Well, it like this," Harry said kneeling, holding out a case. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Aphrodite looked at the opened case, which held a ring with a heart-shaped diamond with sapphires decorating the ring. "Oh, my God. Harry, what can I say?"  
  
Harry looked up at her. "Please don't say no," he said. "Don't leave me hanging."  
  
"My God, Harry, I never thought this day would come."  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
"Of course, I will!" Aphrodite said falling down to her knees hugging Harry. "Even with my immortal life nothing else could make me happier than this moment."  
  
"You've made me the happiest man ever to live, now and forever," Harry said sliding the ring on her finger. "I see why you bear your great- grandmother's name. You surly are a goddess of love."  
  
Aphrodite smiled and fell into Harry's embrace. "I love you. Even if the gods took you from me I would never give up finding you."  
  
Harry and Aphrodite fell into many kisses, till it was near nighttime and Harry drove Aphrodite home.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Aphrodite said before Harry kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Take care. I don't want anything to happen."  
  
"I promise nothing will happen. Can you pick me up tomorrow?"  
  
"But we can Apperate."  
  
"That might be, but I can spend more time with you if you drive me."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Aphrodite said before skipping into her home and Harry drove off.  
  
Harry loved how Aphrodite could be so mature yet childish at the same time. He still remembered the first year they met, he was surprised when he found out she was practically a goddess and she needed no wand to perform spells and she could zap things. That same year, Dumbledore had another ball held in honor of Cedric Diggory and she was the most beautiful, even more than Fleur. Harry remembered when he met he's older brother and twin sister. And when he saw Snape's daughter and granddaughter for the first time. Everyone didn't believe it possible, but it was.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Rose yelled running into him when he came back.  
  
"See Rose I told you he was only spending time with Aphrodite," Jeremiah said putting down the Daily Prophet. "So spending quality time with the goddess of your heart."  
  
"Oh, quit it Jerie. Rose, you think you could let go?"  
  
"I thought Voldemort was back and . . ."  
  
"Rose, Voldemort is long dead. Quit worrying. We actually have a normal life."  
  
Jeremiah smiled. "Did Sirius tell you when he was coming back?"  
  
"No, but it should be soon."  
  
"Harry, why are you smiling," Rose asked.  
  
"Huh? Ah . . . well . . . um . . . er . . . ah . . ."  
  
"Harry, you haven't changed at all," Jeremiah laughed.  
  
Harry just shrugged and went to his room. He fell onto his bed and thought of Aphrodite. In a few minutes, with his mind lost in thoughts of Aphrodite, he fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep.  
  
Harry slammed his hand on the snooze. It was 3: 50.  
  
"Better hurry if I'm gonna pick up Ditzy," Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
Harry got up, quickly took a shower, and got changed into his usually Muggle clothes. He grabbed his green and purple wizard robes, and stuffed them in a bag.  
  
Then petted his owl, Marco. It wasn't the same with Marco as it was with Hedwig when she was an owl. Marco was about as good, but didn't seem as intelligent. Which was probably because he wasn't an Animalgus, like Hedwig. Hedwig was Sirius's old girlfriend who stayed as a trapped Animalgus when the Potters were killed. Once Aphrodite, Harry, Jeremiah, Rose, and Sirius were finally reunited, she was able to transfer from owl to human.  
  
Then he ran down the stairs into the kitchen and both Jeremiah and Rose were in there.  
  
"Bro? You're up already?" Rose said.  
  
"He's going to Aphrodite's, I bet," Jeremiah smiled, reading the Daily Prophet. "Am I right, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said sitting down to breakfast.  
  
"Come on, Harry what happened last night?" Jeremiah asked putting down the paper.  
  
"Harry, why did you buy that pretty ring yesterday?" Rose asked.  
  
"Rose!"  
  
"So you asked Aphrodite to marry you, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Is there something amusing about it?"  
  
"Nah, just kinda funny. Hey, it's almost 4:30. Might wanna hurry."  
  
"Um, yeah. I'll see ya later at work, Jeremiah. You too, Rose."  
  
"Bye," Rose said right before she Disapperate.  
  
Harry grabbed his keys and ran into the car. After starting the engine, he drove to Aphrodite's. She wasn't waiting outside, so Harry went and knocked the door.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Mrs. Love said, answering the door. "Ditzy, should be down soon. She just got back from talking to her great-grandmother."  
  
"You mean Venus-Aphrodite? Why was she there?" Harry said sitting down.  
  
"We're suppose to have Ditzy consult with the gods before marrying."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but they probably said yes."  
  
The only ones who lived their was Aphrodite, her mother, Grace and grandmother, Serena. It was very weird in their because Grace and Serena looked just as young as Aphrodite. Cretus and Petros, were both in the U.S. army. Though stationed here, they were at the base. Over vacation, they would be here though.  
  
In a few seconds, Aphrodite was running down the stairs. About six steps from the bottom, Aphrodite tripped, and would have fallen, if Harry didn't catch her.  
  
"You're still the Ditzy I met seven year ago," Harry laughed. "So what's with you?"  
  
Aphrodite just smiled then turned to her grandmother and mother. "They said yes."  
  
Grace and Serena jumped for joy (a bit funny watching, knowing that they're over 40).  
  
"You mean . . ." Harry started, but Aphrodite put a finger over his lips.  
  
"May we go now?"  
  
Harry nodded. Aphrodite said good bye, and they walked to the car.  
  
"So, what did you say to the gods?" Harry said opening the car door.  
  
"If I could marry you," Aphrodite said sitting in the seat.  
  
Harry smiled, and sat in the car. "Did it take awhile before they said yes?"  
  
"No, not really," Aphrodite said checking her purse. "At least for gods, it didn't take long."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The gods like to feast if I visit. Thank goodness after an hour, they saw I wasn't eating. So they asked why, and I asked if I could marry you."  
  
"So they said yes?"  
  
"And no. They said that I can only marry an immortal person."  
  
"So how's there a yes there?"  
  
"Harry, I can give you an immortal life. That is how there is a yes."  
  
Harry just stared on the road. She wanted him to become immortal. How could he do it? Would his friends think he was somewhat betraying them?  
  
But there was no one else to share his life with. He couldn't ask her to be a mortal. It just didn't seem right.  
  
"You can't decide, can you?"  
  
"It's a tough choice, Ditzy," Harry said stopping at a red light. "I mean while I'm young forever, my friends would grow old and die. It's not an easy choice."  
  
"So . . . you mean . . ."  
  
"Ditzy, I want to marry you no matter what," Harry smiled.  
  
"Then I'm glad it close to your birthday. I have the prefect gift," Aphrodite smiled.  
  
Harry kissed her on her lips and hit the gas. They talked about wedding plans, dragons, Hogwarts, and other things that popped up, till they reached the Ministry of Magic. Harry quickly got dressed into his wizarding robes.  
  
He's robes were made of a pair of very dark green pants, a very dark purple long jacket, a green sash, and dark purple cape trimmed in dark green. Everything was close to black. He never wore a hat.  
  
Aphrodite also changed in changed into her robes. It was a pair of purple gold-trimmed bell-bottoms, and jacket. She didn't were a cape or hat.  
  
They hurried in, meeting some familiar faces. The Minister of Magic was now Dumbledore. It took quite a bit of persuasion, but he accepted. He was still like Harry remembered at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, neither Harry nor Aphrodite was in the offices much. Aphrodite was usually taking care of animals and visiting other countries about trading and diplomatic events. And Harry was busy with Dark Arts. This is where the problem was. Severus Snape had quit as the Potions master, and passed it to his daughter, Gwen, and helped with Aurors. A big reason why he quit as the Potions master was because of the days he had to miss as the Potions master when he was a spy for Dumbledore.  
  
But it wasn't too bad as you might think. Because Gwen and Cleopatra had both went out with Harry during his 5th year (not at the same time, mind you), and they were great friends, so Snape was not as mean, even if he wanted to be. Since 5th year Christmas, Snape even gave him Christmas and Birthday presents (which Harry figured was Gwen's work, because she could practically boss him around).  
  
"Well, Harry. I'll see you at lunch, if you don't have any work that needs to be done."  
  
"I'll see you then. Hey by the way, what are you doing today?"  
  
"Working with Hungarian Horntails."  
  
"Nasty vermins," Harry shuddered, remembering the time he had to fight one.  
  
"The little ones are quite cute," Aphrodite smiled.  
  
"You sound like Hagrid," Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, I was the best in his class, weren't I? I'll see you later."  
  
They shared a kiss and went their ways.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" a voice called.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry called, when he turned around. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't get a job yet!"  
  
"I was just accepted as Secretary to the Minister of Magic."  
  
"You mean for Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yeah. So what are you going Harry? I don't think you told me what you are."  
  
"Oh, I'm an Auror."  
  
"An Auror! You're brave Harry."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. We just have to round up the Dearth Eaters."  
  
"Who all are you looking for?"  
  
"Still looking for Malfoy. He's at the top of our lists."  
  
"But what about Draco? Won't that hurt him?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Draco, is working harder than any of us. Didn't you hear?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lucuis killed Renma, Draco's mom."  
  
Ginny gasped. "What!"  
  
"Yeah. Found her dead in their bedroom. Blood everywhere, and a knife . . . I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm grossing you out, aren't?"  
  
"Very much I'm afraid. I'm just glad you got rid of Voldemort," Ginny said hugging Harry.  
  
"Ginny, don't do that. It's too painful to remember. "  
  
Ginny let go, and looked at Harry. "You askes her didn't you?"  
  
"Ginny, you and I barely had a relationship. Besides, you're still one of my best friends."  
  
Ginny just smiled.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"That'll be Snape," Harry sighed. "See you later, Gin."  
  
Ginny smiled then skiped her way to were she was to work. Harry laughed lightly as he walked on.  
  
"Gin, still that little jumpy girl at Hogwarts," Harry thought.  
  
"Potter, crack out of your daydreaming," Snape said impaitently. "You've got work to do."  
  
"Whay always me?"  
  
"Because you're the best we got," Snape smiled.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
And with that Harry followed Snape to the other Aurors 


End file.
